


Long Distance

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 9 of Ship-toberEvery day a different theme. Every day a different ship. Every day a short-fic.





	Long Distance

Otabek Altin is a figure skating champion. He is also a DJ. He loves to dress well. He also loves music. But first and foremost, Otabek Altin is an artist. 

He is an artist as he slides through the ice, his hands and moves pure poetry. He is an artist as he jumps and spins and falls perfectly onto one foot as if it is no effort at all. He is an artist as he chooses his songs, as he rehearses the choreography, as feels the story of each of his pieces. He is an artist as he prepares his sets for the DJ gigs he does on the side as a hobby. He is an artist in his interviews as he tries to explain to idiotic reporters his motivations. 

He is an artist. There is no denying that.

And as such, his main point and most of his artistry came from expressing feelings. Expressing them and involving the audience in them. And that means that his mental and emotional state greatly impacts on his art.

When the music on his sets turned melancholic, lonely, romantic and the lighting on his gigs turned blue, when his moves turned languid and his face a pure expression of heartbreak and longing, when most of the support team and the fans that came to watch his trainings ended up crying at the end of the pieces, his coach knew there was only one solution to this sad melancholy that wrapped itself around the young Otabek. 

He immediately called a well-known Russian coach called Yakov. It was time to pay “training visit” to Russia and let Otabek Altin have some quality time with a very angry, very aggressive prima ballerina who moves like an angel, looks like a fairy and curses like a sailor. 

Davai!


End file.
